This Is My Ninja Way!
by Erna Noor Fatihah
Summary: A story that is mixed with magic and ninjas! Revolves around the world of Naruto. Zara is a witch with lots of responsibility. Although that is so, she is willing to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of others. Not really good at this. Please read on!
1. Author's Note: List Of Characters

Hey! Like I said, this is not a story, it's actually a list of characters I created for my real story _This Is My Ninja Way!_... I post this list of characters so you won't get too lost in my story later... I really hope this helps!

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Main Character**

Name: Zara Azariah Nazareth Isadore

Nickname: Zara, Constance Christine Estelle Von Cornelius Theodore

Status: Human student, witch student, eldest sister in biological family,

a foster sister to 4 foster brothers, Princess of Magic World

(eighth ruler of Magic World: rules Icrealice – eighth land of Magic

World) and lastly a ninja – kunoichi.

Appearance: dark brown eyes that look like black in colour from afar, long smooth black hair (up to her waist) that's left untied behind her back, usually seen wearing long sleeve shirts and long pants with a brown weapon pouch on her right thigh. Has fair skin.

Personality: Extremely kind and protective, secretive but nobody ever notices that, serious at times, calm in any situation, likes to make fun of her young sister, likes to be around her foster brother Soileh, likes to be alone, she can act extremely silly especially in silly situations.

Birthday: 1st May 1994

Age: 15 years old

Powers: Elemental – Ice

Psychic

Mind and heart reading

Could perform any jutsu including Kekkei Genkais

Inherited power – None

**Supporting Characters**

Name: Sarah Eloise Samantha Isadore

Nickname: Sarah, Elly, Sam

Status: Sister to Zara (second in family), ninja – kunoichi.

Appearance: light brown eyes, long black hair (up to the middle part of her back) that's tied up into a high ponytail, usually seen wearing short sleeve shirts, long pants with a brown weapon pouch on her right thigh. Has fair skin.

Personality: Kind, sometimes irritating, cheerful, not observant, at times she panics in tense situations, caring, acts a little childish around Zara and Sai, can be serious especially in REALLY serious situations.

Birthday: 29th April 1996

Age: 13 years old

Powers: None

Name: Helios Eclipse.

Appearance: hazel eyes, yellowish-orangish-brownish hair (sorry, don't know how to explain) that's tied up into a tiny ponytail with some hair left hanging down near his eyes. Wears a brownish-orange soldier-like uniform but looks a little bit royal and informal for a soldier's uniform. Has fair skin.

Personality: Serious, used to be cold hearted but changed, doesn't show any emotions at times, can be cheerful (only around the people he is really close to - Zara, Mineko, Soileh, Luna, Spade and Club), fair and just, kind.

Status: King Of Magic World (main ruler of Magic World: rules Solaris – main land of Magic World), foster brother of Zara.

Birthday: 22nd February 1988

Age: 21 years old

Powers: Elemental – Fire

Psychic

Mind reading

Inherited power – Sun (similar to fire but **BURNS **way more)

Name: Soileh Dreeds

Appearance: grey eyes, long dark red hair (up to the middle part of his back) that's braided (only the bottom part). Wears black long pants and black long sleeve shirt. Has greyish skin. (Actually looks 100% like Helios but have different personalities, appearance, powers and family).

Personality: Kind, loving, protective, treats Zara like a baby sister (in a good way), cheerful, always smile (mostly around Zara), can be serious, has a good sense of humour that always cheers Zara up, seldomly feeling depressed (he's happy as long as Zara is around and extremely worried when she's not).

Status: Former nemesis of the Magic World leaders (He is from Dark Land – where evil and dark things are), former main ruler of Dark Land (gave up when he met little Zara ^^), Zara's protector, foster brother of Zara.

Birthday: 22nd February 1988

Age: 21 years old

Powers: Inherited power – Dark

Name: Luna Eclipse

Gender: Male

Appearance: dark black eyes, long black hair (up to the middle part of his back) that's left untied. Wears black in colour clothes that look like that of a Japanese boy's school uniform. Has fair skin.

Personality: Very caring and kind, protective, likes to help people out, loving and has all the qualities of a gentleman, loves Zara a whole bunch, really good at hiding his feelings from his crush (Morgana - a character that will not appear in earlier chapters of my story)

Status: Prince Of Magic World (fourth ruler of Magic World: rules Alunar – fourth land of Magic World), biological young brother of Helios, foster brother of Zara.

Birthday: 23rd March 1989

Age: 20 years old

Powers: Elemental – Lava

Psychic

Mind reading

Inherited power – Moon (can read people's feelings – similar to heart

reading but needs contact though such as hand contact)

Name: Spade Preston

Gender: Male

Appearance: yellow cat-like eyes, has short black hair (a little spiky but not that much), has black cat ears (his a catboy…hehe…). Wears a uniform similar to Helios's except his is not royal-like and it's black in colour. Has skin similar to Soileh but less grayish.

Personality: Just like a cat! (hehe…) He is playful but serious at times. Likes to bully Mineko due to her weak-like character, protective, kind, likes to hang out with Zara, loving, really good at hiding his feelings towards his crush (Heart – she's a character that MIGHT not appear in the earlier part of my story).

Status: Prince Of Magic World (sixth ruler of Magic World: rules Windsky – sixth land of Magic World), Helios's chaperon, best friend of Zara.

Birthday: 15th October 1990

Age: 19 years old

Powers: Elemental – Wind / Sky

Psychic

Mind reading

Inherited power – Wind (a little different than elemental. He can only

Summon orbs and auras with his inherited power)

Name: Club Rosetaire

Gender: Male

Appearance: also has a yellow cat-like eyes, has long dark green hair that's left hanging on his back and some hanging near his eyes at the front part of his hair (his hair is up to the middle part of his back), has cat ears that has the same colour as his hair (his a catboy too…hehe…). Wears a uniform similar to Spade's except his is dark green in colour. Has skin that's a little greenish but not that much (only 1% green…hehe)

Personality: Just like a cat! (hehe…) He is also playful but serious at times. Also likes to bully Mineko due to her weak-like character, very protective, very kind, likes to be around Zara, extremely loving, really really good at hiding his feelings towards his crush (Diamond – she's also a character that MIGHT not appear in the earlier part of my story).

Status: Prince Of Magic World (seventh ruler of Magic World: rules Granearth – seventh land of Magic World), Luna's chaperon, foster brother of Zara.

Birthday: 13th July 1991

Age: 18 years old

Powers: Elemental – Earth / Nature

Psychic

Mind reading

Inherited power – Soil (allows him to summon orbs and auras only)

Name: Mineko Shinshirou

Gender: Female

Appearance: dark green eyes, has long dark green hair that's braided (a lot darker than Club's and her hair is up to her knees), Wears a school uniform similar to that of a town Japanese student (short skirt that's up to her knees and short sleeve shirt). Has fair skin.

Personality: She's very kind and loving, she cares for her family and friends a lot, playful, naïve, not that good at lying, sometimes she's calm during tense situations but tends to panic during one too, can be childish, annoys Helios at times but not that much, likes to hang out with Zara due to her cool personality, likes to smile to people, a great friend.

Status: Princess Of Magic World (fifth ruler of Magic World: rules Imacale – fifth land of Magic World), sister to a human brother (in another world – Human World), girlfriend of Helios, best friend of Zara.

Birthday: 1st May 1994

Age: 15 years old.

Powers: Elemental – Water

Psychic

Mind reading

Inherited power – Undefined (able to make something that she imagines in her

head real (only things that exist though.. if it's something like a

Unicorn or magical fairy dust, she can't create it)

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hope this page helps!! ^_^... Read on for the first chapter!!


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue, Time To Go

This is my first story and it's gonna be a long one! And no flames please… Newbie author just starting to write…. ^^

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

This Is My Ninja Way!

Chapter 1: Prologue, Time To Go…

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back!_

_It'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance!_

Oh… I'm running alright. I never looked back ever since I made a life changing decision. Who would've thought trying to protect the ones you love is hard.

*Flashback*

I was just 13 and was at the back of my "HUMAN" school when an unknown guy came (four other guys and a teenage girl about my age was standing behind him). He came through a portal out of nowhere and was talking to me straight away after he came out of the portal as if he knows me. Actually… He does…

"Zara, you're one of the chosen ones. You are the sixth member of 'The Six Legendary'. You are destined for greatness ever since you were young; but of course it is up to you whether to accept your powers or to throw it away," the guy from earlier on said with what I figured might be his normal tone. He looked familiar but I don't remember anyone in my family and friends that looked even 1% close to him.

"What are you talking about?! I'm a normal human being with no powers of which you speak of!" I exclaimed. I just couldn't face the fact that…I'm a…witch. At least that's what I thought he was talking about.

"That's when you're wrong, Zara," he replied, still in his normal tone. I was about to say more when suddenly a flash of sliding pictures cross inside my head with velocity as fast as that of lightning. It was so quick but for some reason I could make out what was on each picture. One image was showing all of us together but we look a few years younger. I look like I was six! There's even an image of me with three boys playing with me! (For your information, I meant the three out of four other guys who was standing behind the guy who was talking to me earlier)… I was becoming dizzy and confused that I **almost** fell on my knees. But I didn't. I'm not a type of girl that likes to fall on the ground and hope someone will get me up. You know what I mean!

Then, surprisingly when I lifted my head, I actually recognized each one of them. I rubbed my head because I was still feeling a little dizzy. I was about to open my mouth to apologize for my impoliteness but was interrupted by soft shouts of pain. Helios, the one who was talking to me earlier, grab hold of my arm and ordered the others to hide behind some trees and thick bushes nearby. For once, I thank Kami for forcing my parents to send me to Tennyson Academy, a school that was just built 3 years ago and located near a forest. If they didn't send me here, I don't think these **magic users** and me will be able to hide. Well, we waited for a moment when I suddenly realized that the voices sounded familiar. The voices were that of girls and sounded like my friends', Karla, Josephine, Penelope, Mayumi, Humairah, Nurain and Sukey.

"Oh no! My friends are in trouble!" I said, almost shouting.

"Shh… Keep it down. We don't want to attract any attention," Helios said in his normal, calm tone. The others remained silent not mentioning even a word.

Then, I saw seven of my friends being dragged by some men in black uniforms with greyish skin and well equipped with swords.

"We've got to stop them! They might kill my friends!" I said in a tense whisper.

"Zara, this is one of the reasons we came here. If you choose to come with us, you will be able to change the faith of your friends," Helios said to me. He looked at me for some time, waiting for my answer.

"Zara, to tell you the truth, not only your friends will be safe, but all the **worlds** in the universe will be safe and sound. The universe's peace will be balanced," Luna, who kept silent since he came, finally said something.

I thought about it for a moment and decided at that time, I wanted to become strong for the people I love, I care and those who I never met before. After a brief moment, I finally spoke in confidence, "I'll go with you."

*End of flashback*

"Forget about it!" I said almost shouting. My life is complicated ever since. I hide behind lies every time people ask me questions that may reveal my secrets. I've been hiding the truth for so long! I have to tell sooner or later! But I know deep down in my heart that it's impossible. My parents found out about it anyway when they saw me fighting some men of my nemesis's named Subiaco Slyther. He's cruel. He came from a long line of evil rulers, on his mother side of course. His father is not evil but falls in love with his mother who's an evil person. The Slythers are just evil, cruel and rotten! Anyway, my parents saw me fighting Subiaco's men after a certain school ceremony. I ran out the back door of the stage and kicked some serious butt! My parents parked their car at the back as well as there was a car park behind the school hall. I didn't know that because I came two hours earlier than them. "BUSTED!" was the only word I could say when they saw me.

"There I go again! Remembering the past! Why do I keep on remembering things?! Forget about it!" I said to myself.

Anyway, I am a witch and is now under a new curse. My 47th curse to be exact. I have to find a way to end the curse because it bounds one's potential or ability. For example, when I was on my 46th curse, it sealed my ability to manipulate Ice. And as the sixth, I have to go through 60 curses. What a drag! Every time I'm under a new curse, a ray of light will shoot down in a straight line directly at me. It doesn't hurt of course but I have to hear carefully and remember what _The Voice_ said. When a curse ends it happens as well except _The Voice_ will say "congratulations" or "job well done". Anyway, "Skills, moves and stealth are important and so does teamwork," was what _The Voice _last said.

I figured it might be a ninja thing, so I decided to ask my mother if I can go to a different world where danger is inevitable. She surprisingly said I may and even told me to ask my sister if she wants to come along.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I want to come along!" my sister, Sara, squealed. "That's cool! I can't wait!"

"Alright but we have to pack up now. We're leaving at once," I replied, slightly irritated by her endless squealing.

I have to pack up a lot of things since I'm a witch and human student. I have a lot of responsibilities. Not only that, I'm also a princess of Magic World, the eighth ruler of Magic World that rules Icrealice, the eighth land of Magic World. There are eight rulers in Magic World and 9 lands. The ninth land belongs to the evil Slyther family.

By 12.00 midnight which is exactly four hours since we started packing, we bid farewell to our parents and little brothers Alex and Alain. I told them not to worry because I will protect Sara from any harm. They gave a small warm smile and hugged the both of us. After that, I create a portal that will send us to another world. The world we're going to is 'Nin', where part of the world is filled with ninjas. We gave a last glance at our family and went through the portal.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

So? Whatcha think? Please review and tell me what you think...^^


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha, A New Home

Hiya! Wow! It's been a long time since I last updated… Here's the second chapter of my story… Please no flames! Newbie author just starting to write^^! Oh yeah! Those who wish to comment or critic my story to make it better please review…^^! It will be much appreciated!

P/S: Zara and Sarah are full of unexpected surprises! Sai's personality in my

Story is different than his original self in the Naruto series.

* * *

This Is My Ninja Way!

Chapter 2: The Village Hidden In The Leaves, A New Home…

* * *

"Yeah! We're finally here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Shoosh! We're not quite there yet," I said to my sister. I use my magic powers to enhance my vision by 40% and estimate the distance from where we are to the nearest village. "We're a few metres away from the gate of the nearest village I can find. About a kilometre".

"Okay! Let's get walking!" My sister exclaimed loudly and cheerfully.

We walk and walk and finally found the gate of the 'Village Hidden In The Leaves', the village I mentioned the nearest to us earlier. There are two guards standing guard at the gate, each wearing a green vest and a headband with a leaf-like symbol embedded on it. I took a deep breath and gather my courage to ask them how to become a part of the village, an official villager of the village.

"Excuse me, two sirs. My sister and I would like to be villagers of this village. We're from oversea and we don't have the slightest idea on how things work around here. I hear from some people that this is the best village there is. So, please, could you tell us how to become a villager of this great village," I explained trying my best to convince them. Although I do this the whole time to convince and deceive people, I always try my best because I don't want anyone to notice that I'm in fact lying and acting to get their trust. I may be tired of this, but I have to do it to protect my real identity, my **second world** which I call **a second home** by the name "**Magic World**" and the identity of my other five friends who hold the title The First, The Second, The Third, The Fourth and The Fifth.

"I'll help the both of you out. I'm Hayate. Welcome to Konoha," One of the guards spoke up.

"Thank you. The pleasure is ours. By the way, I'm Zara Azariah Nazareth Isadore. You can call me Zara," I said to Hayate.

"And I'm Sarah Eloise Samantha Isadore. Call me Sarah!" My sister said cheerfully.

"Well then, Zara, Sarah. Shall we go?" Hayate said in a kind tone.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sarah said in an obviously excited tone.

I ignore her and follow Hayate closely behind him. He explains a whole lot about Konoha as we walk around the village. He points to us important places that we must know about so that we can go around the village easily next time. He also tells us about the history of Konoha and other countries, such as about the "village leaders" of Konoha who are called as Hokages. Other village leaders of different villages are called by different titles. For example, the village leader of the Sand Village or Suna is called Kazekage. Although that is so, only five villages are allowed to have the title 'Kage' for their leaders.

"Oh yeah! Zara, you look like someone who likes to read. Would you like to know where the famous Konoha Bookstore that's always up to date is?" Hayate asked out of mid air in a quite fast pace and in rarely used Japanese words for some unknown reason.

"Actually, I do like reading. Where can I find the Konoha Bookstore?" I asked after telling him that I do like reading. Hayate has a kind of surprise look on his face when I ask where the Konoha Bookstore is which kind of confuses me, but I ignore it. Why does he look surprise?

"Well… Ermm… Its right there," He said while pointing to the bookstore he mentioned earlier after the surprise look on his face resided. My curiousity is at its peek. So I made up my mind to read his mind.

"_Wow! She's quick at picking up things. She even understands Japanese rarely used words which may confuse even a true Japanese person. She'd make a fine ninja. But, the graduation exam is less than a week from now… Perhaps next year… And hmm… Was it just me or was her chest glowing with a baby blue colour light?_"

Did he just say my chest glowed?! More likely thought. I immediately look down to have a look at my chest. It is glowing! My crystal is glowing! Oh my goodness! Not now! What is it now?! Why is my crystal necklace glowing?! Does it mean trouble?! Of all the time it can glow, it's glowing now?!

My crystal keeps on glowing non-stop as we walk around. I'm using my hand to grab hold of it to cover the light my crystal is emitting. Out of the blue, Hayate turns around. It made me jump a little but still unnoticeable. He's REALLY weird.

"That's where the Third Hokage's office is. He's on the highest floor. At times like this he usually works on some important papers while smoking his pipe," Hayate explained while pointing to a tall building, "Climb the stairs till you reach the highest floor. Find the biggest door there and knock because that's the door to his office," Hayate explained more clearly with more details and what we should do. "I've gotta run. My shift is almost over but I have lots of work to do after that. Well, I'll see you around," Hayate said while waving to us signifying a goodbye.

"Wait, Mr. Hayate!" I called out to him who's walking at a fast pace.

"Oh yeah! Don't call me mister or sir! I'm 19 you know! And… why did you call me?" Hayate stated and asked.

"Oh… Okay. I called you to ask what we should address the Hokage as. And is Senpai okay with you?" I asked Hayate.

"Senpai will be fine and you may address the Hokage as 'Lord Hokage', 'Sire', 'Sir', 'Lord Third' and 'Sandaime'," Hayate replied.

"Thanks Senpai!" I thanked him before he left. By this time, I just realized that my crystal has stopped glowing. Why was it glowing before?

"Come on! We have to meet the Hokage! Quick!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly while tugging my right hand sleeve by my elbow non-stop.

"Be patient, you dope. I need to…" I paused to look for a reason to stop for awhile, "Oh yes! Tidy up my clothes," I finally finished my sentence.

We walk in as soon as I was finish 'tidying up' when I was in fact trying to gain full control of my unstable feelings. Anxious was slowly running through my body that's why I had to stop for awhile. Otherwise, I won't be able to speak to the Hokage in the appropriate manner when we meet him face to face. We climb up the stairs with Sarah humming the song 'Check Yes Juliet'. The part when it goes:

_Run baby run! _

_Don't ever look back!_

_They'll tear us apart, _

_If you give them the chance!_

"Yeah. Run. Don't ever look back," I mumbled to myself slowly not realizing Sarah heard me. Right now, I'm trying my best not to remember the past.

"Are you okay, sis?" Sarah asked I doubt out of concern.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied to her.

"That's good, so you wouldn't stammer when talking to the Hokage," she said cheerfully.

"Hn. Is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope. It's because you're my sister," she said sarcastically after saying the word 'nope' seriously.

"Haha. Very funny dope," I replied Sarah who by this time was giggling away.

When we got to the highest floor, Sarah stopped giggling. We focus on our target: To be an official villager of Konoha. Sarah couldn't resist herself from squealing "I'm gonna be a ninja!" a few times before I knock on the door. I regain my composure by taking in deep breaths and exhaling them slowly. I feel more collected and calm, so I knock on the big door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in," a deep male voice replied from beyond the door.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself loud enough only for me to hear. We walk in slowly to the Hokage's office, careful with each step as if our lives depended on it.

"State your business as to why you want to see me?" a male who was smoking a pipe while looking out the window asked us.

"Lord Third, we have come to ask of you if my sister and I could be one of your villagers. We are from afar, from oversea in fact trying to find a place where we could belong. And I heard from some people before reaching this village, this is the best village there is. We have no idea how things work around here but Hayate-senpai told us how to be a villager of Konoha. And that is, by seeing you sire," I said with confidence after giving a bow.

"Is that so?" he turns around, I assume to have a look at me and my sister and then continue, "What's your name child?"

"My name is Zara Azariah Nazareth Isadore, sir. Please call me Zara. And this is my young sister Sarah Eloise Samantha Isadore, sir. You may call her Sarah," I replied.

"Hmm… Even your names are fancy," the Hokage let out a chuckle and continue, "Yes. You may stay in my village as official villagers. Welcome to Konoha, my child!" The Hokage said. By this time I realized the Hokage is an old man. He has a wrinkly face but wears a smile that could light up anyone's day. He wears a white robe with a straw-like hat. His straw-like hat has white cloth that matches his robe hanging up to his shoulder from inside and red in colour on most of the hat with the middle part white in colour and a red Japanese kanji written on it meaning 'Fire Shadow'. I figured it must be the Hokage's official uniform.

"Oh thank you, Lord Hokage!" Sara said in an almost screaming voice. It's really obvious she's controlling herself from hugging the Hokage.

The Hokage let out a chuckle and say "You are welcome. Let me introduce myself. I am Sarutobi. The Third Hokage. My job is to protect Konoha from any harm," he said proudly. I could see the fire in his eyes. He really does love Konoha and it's evident from those smiling eyes, he's willing to die for Konoha to protect it from any enemies.

"Can I call you Hokage-sama?!" Sara asked excitedly, holding out a scream of excitement.

"Well child. There is nothing wrong with that. Of course you can. Even some of the villagers call me by that," the Hokage said kindly.

"Yay!" Sara exclaimed while giving the Hokage a big hug. I pull Sarah of the Hokage who's by now giving out a chuckle and smiling broadly.

"Ermm… Sorry Hokage-sama. We'll be going," I said to the Hokage and smiled sweetly to him. "Alright Sarah, time to get a new house," I said in gritting teeth to Sarah. With that, we left the Hokage's office and immediately pull my sister out of the Hokage's office, dragging her almost all the way downstairs.

"Okay! Okay! I'll behave! Stop dragging me already!" Sarah exclaimed as soon as we were about 5 metres away from the tall building which is claimed to be the Hokage's office. I let go of her and walk calmly to the direction of a store that says "Housing" that I recall from our walk with Hayate-Senpai before. Though filled with irritation on the inside, I ignore it. I really want to 'lecture' her about behaving towards prominent people only after our shopping trip. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

"Sis, where are we going?" Sara asked impatiently, not realizing we are already in front of the Housing Store.

"We're going here," I replied to her while pointing at the store just a few inches ahead of me.

"Oh," Sarah said dumbfounded.

"I thought I told you that we're gonna get a house?" I asked for confirmation.

"I guess I forgot?" Sara replied unsurely. I shrug at this and walk straight into the store. Inside, we can we see a whole lot of pictures of different houses ranging from flats to mansions. We walk towards the nicely crafted wood counter slowly as we look around the store in awe.

"Wow," Sara muttered loud enough for me to hear. When I got in front of the counter, an old man with a smile on his face greets me, "Hello there, child. How may I help you?" He asked me.

"Err, well, my sister and I are new here, so we would like to buy a house for the both of us to live in." I explained.

"Well, here is a list of apartments along with some pictures that are available in town. You can either rent or buy them," the old man explained and continue, "Oh yes. My name is Seishirou Okugane and welcome to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"Thank you Mr. Okugane," I said with a smile on my face and continue, "Errmm… Mr. Okugane, you see, my sister and I are looking for a house. To be precise a mansion. Not an apartment," I said still with the sweetest smile I can form.

"Oh… Is that so? Alright then. Here's a list of mansions available," Mr. Okugane handed me a thick black in colour display folder. I flip through the pages and pick the biggest mansion.

"We'll take this one," I said plainly to Mr. Okugane.

"That will cost you five million ryeo," Mr. Okugane said. Somehow in a quite surprised voice. He must've thought that I'm crazy!

"Okay," I said plainly while giving him five big brown pouches of ryeo. Mr. Okugane was quite surprised at the sight of the five pouches of ryeo.

"Here's the address. It's not really far from here. The house stands on its own with a big beautiful front yard and backyard. The house is empty though. You can buy furniture and appliances for your house next door," Mr. Okugane said.

"Thank you Mr. Okugane," I said with a smiling face. I head out the store with my sister tagging me from behind. Her mouth's hanging open in shock.

"Where did you get all that money?!" She asked when we got out of the store.

"I'm a princess remember? Of course I have that sort of money. You don't want to live in an apartment, right? That's why I bought a mansion instead," I explained.

"How did you know what's the currency? More importantly, how did you even get the money? I don't remember opening a savings account in Konoha years ago," She asked some more in a somewhat sarcastic way.

"Simple really. Magic. I can transfer money from my castle and turn them into any currency I need according to the right value. With a little mind reading here and there, I managed to scrounge enough information on the currency and value of a 'ryeo'. I can do it all in one blow. Hands down! Whoosh! Easy peasy! No fuss!" I replied to her in almost one breath.

"Cool! You're just like the performers from Masters of Illusions! You know the magicians?! From the show showing on AXN?" Sara inquired.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"They're sooo cool!" Sarah stated. I smirked at this coz to me she doesn't know what magic is and what it really means. I don't think she even knows what she's talking about! Magic is not something as simple as pulling a rabbit out of a top hat, it's actually a whole lot more than that. Usually when people say the word magic, others will think that they're talking about rabbits jumping out of top hats, doves disappearing, card tricks and other stuffs. Magic is something that's out of the ordinary. Something that very unlikely to happen, happen. It's like a miracle but way more powerful. For example, you see a man shot by multiple arrows that go straight through his body and yet he is still standing to protect his village no matter what. That could be magic. The magic of will power. A simpler example is me. Manipulating ice is not what you see every day. It's an ability bestowed to me that most probably no other people can do. That's magic. What you see on TV were just illusions. Those so-called people that you call magicians are really illusionist. That's the hard truth about it. But bear in mind that not all magicians are illusionist. Some are true magicians. They perform magic tricks that seem impossible to do, possible. For example, David Blaine and Cyril. Anyway, back to reality.

"You know what? It's great to have a princess around," Sarah said.

"Whatever…" I replied in a flat annoyed tone and continue, "Come on! We have some furniture to browse for!" I said to her. Before Sarah could even reply, I already disappeared into the furniture store. It's totally spacious and filled with lots and lots of furniture! Ranging from bedroom furniture to living-room furniture. I make my way around the amazingly spacious store and start browsing as soon as I finished talking to the store clerk about deliveries. We browse for beds, tables, chairs, sofas and other necessary furniture. Then, I pay the bills. Mr. Hondiema, the clerk was surprised at the sight of the bags of ryeo I gave to him. We got out of the store as soon as I finished paying. We walk side by side along the single path that we can see. While Sarah's busy whistling while looking up and down in awe at the village, I keep on thinking about why my crystal was glowing without realizing Sarah's no longer beside me. I keep on thinking about my crystal, school, wait the minute! SCHOOL! I forgot to send a letter to our school to inform them about being absent for at least 4 months! Dear GOD! Why did I forget to do such an important thing?! Then, suddenly, THUD!! Wow, that's loud! I lift my gaze from the ground to where the sound came from and found out that Sarah is on the hard solid ground!

"Ouch…" Sarah moaned.

"I'm sorry Miss. Are you okay?" Came a sweet apology from a boy who looks like around 13. Sarah lifts her head and looks as if she's mesmerized just by looking at the boy she bumped into. I could smell love at first sight in the air. Haha!

"Err, yeah. I'm fine. I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. I'm terribly sorry," Sarah apologized. By now, I realized the boy Sarah bumped into has ultra black shiny hair and deep black eyes. He is wearing a shirt or is it a blouse? With a short left hand sleeve and a long right hand sleeve. Much more surprising is part of his abdomen is showing. I went WHAT THE HECK?! when I first noticed it. I shake the thought off and concentrate on the SCENE that is taking place.

"Please, lend me your hand. Let me help you up," the boy offered. From Sarah's look, I can tell that she feels like she's in heaven. The boy himself is smiling while talking to Sarah with a tint of pink on his face. Sarah's face gradually turns as red as tomato. To me, the scene that is taking place is very cute! They keep on staring into each others' eyes without a single word coming out of their mouth. I really dislike disturbing such a moment but time does not permit us.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED……

So whatcha think? Haha. I hope that it can make up for my long absence. Catch ya later! Gotta finish up my homeworks that are due tomorrow morning!


End file.
